Hold-downs are generally used to interconnect electrical connectors to other electrical connectors or PCBs. The type of hold-down used depends on the type of electrical connection being formed between the components. For example, if the electrical connection is a solderless form of connection, the hold-down used may be a rivet or nut and bolt combination. These form of hold-downs are necessary when the interconnection needs to minimize lateral (X & Y plane) movement relative to the interconnection.
Hold-downs may also need to resist unwanted vertical (Z plane) movement such as from mating and unmating forces. Although, rivets and nut and bolt combinations may be adequate, a hold-down at a lower manufacturing cost which provides adequate resistance to X, Y and Z plane movement is needed. In addition, a hold-down is needed that does not require any tools when used to form an interconnection between an electrical connector and a PCB.